Vampires In Town
by EvanLolicia
Summary: The town of Vuman is normal. A school, a few clubs, developments. Everything normal. But then 3 mysterious kids come to town and inroll as seniors. The humans in Vuman have no clue that they're vampires.
1. Explanation & Preface

First off: I have made this story, and I'd be really sad if I figured out that somebody was using my ideas from my book.  
Okay. This book [no name yet!] is about a human girl who lives in a normal city... or so she thought. Then, a group of vampires come to town. Before she knew what they were, she started to become friends with them. Then one of them told her their secret. I'm not all that far in this one, but I've got like two chapters. This prologue is like an excerpt from the actual book. After I get some feedback, I'll start posting the chapters. Oh, and just to let you know if there's any confusion, Margie is the human girl, Brandon is her best friend, Elaine, Laina, and Rolan are the group of vampires.

Prologue  
Margie sat alone at her desk. She was in her room, working on her history report. All of a sudden, there was a large breeze, pushing the long curtains on her open window to billow forward towards her. She stood up, moving towards the window to close it, when a dark figure moved out of the curtains. Margie stepped back, frightened.

"Don't be afraid!" The dark figure called out. The figure stepped into the light of Margie's lamp. Margie gasped. The girl had unhumanly pale skin, piercing black eyes, and when she opened her mouth, she had two long, sharply pointed teeth. Fangs. She was a vampire, one of the undead.

Margie blinked, thinking she had fallen asleep while working on her report and was dreaming. When she opened her eyes, the girl was still there. "You're a vampire. But you're... you can't be real. It's not possible!" She said, shaking her head in denial.

"If it is not possible for me to be real, then how am I here? How am I standing right here, talking to you?" The girl didn't wait for Margie to answer, she just went on. "My name is Laina. And, yes, I am a vampire."


	2. Chapter 1 Awakening

Ch. 1- Awakening

Elaine walked down the halls of the house. She, Rolan, and Laina had bought it about 5 days ago. They had finally decided to live amongst the humans. They'd enrolled in the local high school and were seniors. Elaine wasn't used to this. Outside, she could hear cars going by on the street. She could see humans walking and enjoying themselves, completely unaware that their most dangerous predator was watching them. _Pathetic, _Elaine thought. She couldn't believe she had been one of those over 100 years ago. "But that life is gone. I am strong now," she said quietly to herself.

Elaine's sister, Laina, walked over to her. "Isn't it strange?" She asked Elaine, completely intrigued by how the humans went around, carefree, in their own little worlds. "They look so happy all the time. It's amazing!"

"Little Sister," Elaine called, using her nickname for Laina, "You don't envy the humans, do you?" She asked. "They're so stupid. I could attack them at any given time, and they wouldn't see it coming. They're unalert, unfocused, un…"

"Elaine! Quit insulting them! We used to be like them years ago. Don't you remember when we used to go around and have fun like that?" She asked.

"I do not miss that life," Elaine stated.

Laina was about to say something when Rolan came from behind them and picked Laina up and lifted her in the air. He always acted like she was a little baby sister to him, and he enjoyed teasing her. After he dropped Laina back on the floor, he turned towards them and said, "I'm thirsty. We need to go hunting."

The girls nodded. They ran out the back of the house and went south to Night Street. There were many high school age teenagers standing around, joking and doing nothing important. The three vampires walked up to the teenagers and gave them little smirks. The teenagers looked confused. Then, in a flash, Rolan, Laina, and Elaine grabbed the humans and began to feed. The blood was liquid happiness, the only thing that could satisfy their thirst. They fed until the humans' bodies were dry. Then the three hid the bodies in a dumpster and went back towards their new home.

"So… what would you like to do now?" Rolan asked Elaine and Laina.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed and get some rest for tomorrow." Laina said, "We have our first day of school."

"Laina, you are such a human. You sleep even though it does nothing for us, you eat even though we get no nutrients from the food, and you want to go to a human school. I can't believe I was stupid enough to change you in the first place!" Elaine said, annoyed by her sister. "You would rather have lived a nice, happy human life!"

Then, Elaine remembered that Laina wouldn't have had that life if she hadn't changed her. Laina was minutes from death. She had been ill with an unknown disease for years. If Elaine hadn't changed her, then Laina, her little sister, would be dead forever. Much worse than being living and dead. She would've been in a casket in the ground, all that would have been left of her was bones. Elaine grimaced, she couldn't even think about that.

Laina didn't reply to Elaine's outburst. She just continued walking, her eyes off in the distance. She was pondering something that Elaine didn't know. Rolan tried to cheer up the mood by whistling and cracking jokes. Elaine laughed with him, but Laina remained silent. Elaine knew something was up, but she just ignored it.

When the group got back to the house on North Street, they just split up, going about their own business. Rolan began watching college football on the television. Elaine began to paint, it was one of her few hobbies.

Laina went into her room and shut the door behind her. She sat at her vanity and stared at her reflection. Pale skin, black eyes, blonde hair, and a petite figure. She used to be a tan human girl with blue eyes, but those were gone after she changed.

Laina turned towards her window. It was shut. Elaine had made Rolan put on several locks so Laina couldn't run away again. She had run away several times, not to escape from her sister and Rolan, but to escape from her vampire life and be normal. She knew she couldn't.

Laina looked outside the window. It was pitch black night. She checked the digital clock on her bedside table. It was about midnight. She changed into her midnight blue silk pajama gown and sat down on her bed. Laina thought of herself still being a young, beautiful human until she fell asleep.

Outside in the living room, Elaine and Rolan were sitting together, laughing at Rolan's jokes. "So," Rolan dragged towards Elaine, "you ready for school?"

"Ugh, I can't believe I even let Laina sign us up. I've learned all of the material before, and we'll have to be around humans all day!" Elaine whined.

"Come on!" Rolan exclaimed. "We may have to be around humans, but we'll be able to try out for their sports! I'll destroy them at football and you could be captain of the soccer team!" Rolan knew that Elaine loved soccer. She was good at it, too.

"I guess you're right." Elaine said. "I could beat the humans pretty badly." She imagined blowing by all the humans and winning a game. "It'd give me a chance to show them I'm greater than they could ever be." She said.

They continued talking until morning.


End file.
